Transformers are one of the important components of a power system and are used to step up or step down voltage levels in the power system. Deformations in the transformer winding will cause malfunctioning of the transformer and may even lead to explosion of the transformer thereby giving rise to damages to the other components of the power system and accidents. Therefore, it is essential to detect and determine deformations in the transformer winding to ensure normal operation of the transformer and power system, obtain expected operational life of the transformer and to prevent accidents. The transformer winding comprises at least one phase winding. In a three phase transformer, the transformer winding comprises three phase windings which may be connected in delta or star connection. Deformations in the winding may be axial or radial in nature depending upon the displacement of the transformer windings with respect to the transformer core in the axial or radial direction. Frequency Response Analysis (FRA) is widely used for detection of deformations in the transformer winding. The FRA method comprises, generation of a reference set or fingerprint values of transfer functions by applying a voltage (V) at different frequencies to the line end of the winding with the neutral end of the winding grounded and measuring the transfer function (In/V, in which In is the current flowing into the neutral end of the winding) for each frequency. These transfer function values are plotted to form a finger-print graph. At the time of detection of deformations in the winding, similar measurements for the winding are made and similar graph is plotted using the measured transfer function. The graph representing the subsequent measurements is superimposed on the finger-print graph and the differences, if any, between the curves of the two graphs are examined visually for deformations. Visual examination and analysis of the differences between the two graphs is subjective and may vary from person to person and may not provide a proper and accurate evaluation of the deformations. Several hundreds of measurements at various frequencies are required for plotting both the graphs. This is quite inconvenient and cumbersome to carryout. Although comparison of the two graphs indicates presence of deformation, if any, it does not indicate the location, nature and extent of the deformation.